


Final Fantasy XV: The Last Crystal

by RoselynHale



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselynHale/pseuds/RoselynHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peace and harmony of the kingdom of Lucis is severely impaired when its capital, Insomnia, is attacked mercilessly by the forces of Niflheim. Total destruction of their homeland, the crystal in the wrong hands, a possibly dead father, the insecurity of their decisions and an army that outnumber them. Will Lucis be able to be what it was again? Or will it become part of history as a dark memory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fantasy XV: The Last Crystal

It was a cold and stormy day in the city of Insomnia. Black clouds covered the sky darkening the city and its people; a strong storm was getting closer. On the streets, people were rushing to get to their cars or the protruding of the buildings as they watched the sky with worried eyes; some even whispered among themselves.On the outskirts of the city, in the palace, the bad weather was the least of the worries. In the halls there was not a single soul: neither employees, or councilors, or advisors. Even of the royal family. The only sign of life that was appreciated all over the place were the cries of a woman which came from the main room, on the fourth floor.

Everything had begun hours earlier; the queen had started to feel a terrible pain, as if they were cramping. She was going to give birth. Since then, the huge bedroom became small due to the number of people who were there; some whisper, others remain in anxious silence but each and every one of them had their eyes on the woman lying on white silk sheets.

 - The baby will come out. Now, everyone out! - said the doctor turning to the crowd to kick them out.

They left wordlessly and quickly trying not to disturb Her Majesty. Only the doctor and two nurses remained, one young and one middle-aged. The queen had felt relief without the weight of all those looks, as if the pain had calmed down a little when the worst was yet to come.

The door opened again letting a tall, thin man wearing a black suit in. The man rushed to the bed and sat on the edge, gently holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

\- How are you love? - he asked softly.

The truth was that she felt sore, uncomfortable and tired but the weight of all that was lightened when she saw her husband walking through the door.

\- I’m ready.

The doctor and nurses took their positions to start labor lie the king stayed beside her holding her hand. Twenty-five minutes later a baby wrapped in a pink blanket was placed in her arms; the small body fitted perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. That image brought her the memory of the first time she had been through that. She recalled the nerves that had felt before childbirth, the anxiety, the insecurity; but also she reminded the happiness of hearing her baby cry for the first time, the tenderness of the little face, the satisfaction of saying that all the bad moments that had happened had been worthwhile. She loved that baby from the first moment she had discovered she was pregnant, exactly like this one.

The queen sloped slowly to kiss her forehead while a few tears fell down her cheeks. The king put an arm around his wife's shoulders as he stroked the baby's head with the other one; there was a visible smile on his face.

 - Congratulations Your Majesties – the doctor said - Have you chosen the name already?

There was a silence in which both observed the newborn.

 - Aurora - said the queen with a decided tone - Her name is Aurora.

She looked at her husband who, after a few seconds, smiled nodding again.

 - Aurora Umbra Caelum – said the king softly

 - Very well - answered the doctor while writing on a form that specified the information of the girl - We'll leave you alone, excuse us.

 They bowed slightly and left the room. Regis got up from the bed and headed to the door when he heard someone call.

 - Here he is Highness, as requested - an employee announced while she was handing the infant to him.

 - Thank you very much.

 He returned back to bed with a small load in his arms; a child precisely. His eyes had first visualized his mother, who smiled tenderly, and then the baby she was carrying.

 - Noctis, my child, I want you to meet your new little sister Aurora.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first fanfiction that I write so I hope you like it! Also I had to translate it to english so sorry if some phrases or words don't make sense..  
> The story is basically the same as the game (at least with the infomation we have so far until it's released) but I added new characters and modified parts of it in order to include them.  
> Anyway, I'll try to upload new chapters regularly and if you have any opinions or suggestions please let me know, constructive criticism is welcome!! :)


End file.
